Ils attendaient le chanteur
by Florinoir
Summary: Cinq ans après le drame, les personnages ont évolués, s'en remettant..ou dans le cas de certains, continuant à fuir...Jusqu'à ce que le passé frappe...
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Ils attendaient le chanteur..., en attendant mieux...

Genre: tragédie, UA, OOC, angst...

Source: Gundam Wings 

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise, etc... L'histoire de base est largement inspirée de Juste un regard, d'Harlan Coben.

Bonne lecture! Et Kittyval... Je te luuuuuuveuh! Meeerci pour la bêta!

* * *

_-_ Alleeeeez bouge-toiiiiiiii! On va avoir des places pourriiiiiiies! J'te l'pardonnerais jamais!Heerooooooooooo!

L'adolescent brun aux yeux marines émit un soupir digne des plus languissantes héroïnes de tragédies grecques et agrippa son lourd collier à l'effigie d'un groupe de Heavy metal histoire de se donner la force puis entreprit de rejoindre sa soeur en traînant la patte.

Aujourd'hui était un triste jour pour Heero Yuy, métaleux convaincu. Malgré une résistance admirable, un mental d'acier et toutes ses prières frénétiques aux dieux du rock et de la bonne musique en général, l'alliance de sa soeur, sa mère et son beau-père avait triomphée...

Il lança un regard mortel au videur alors qu'il lui prenait les billets des mains, jetant un oeil à Hilde. Il était là pour jouer les nounous, il allait jouer les nounous! Hilde allait avoir le chaperon le plus collant de la terre, elle pouvait en être certaine! Mince mais satisfaisante vengeance pour l'infamie qu'il allait commettre par sa faute... Il retint le gémissement d'animal agonisant en levant les yeux vers l'immense affiche surplombant la scène; s'y étalait l'image d'une jeune homme en tenue moulante et à l'expression sauvage tenant un micro sur fond doré, rouge et noir. Duo Maxwell, révélation pop de l'été... Heero détourna le regard de son cauchemar personnifié et grimaça de dégoût en voyant sa soeur, des étoiles dans les yeux, dévorer l'affiche du regard.

_-_ Aaaaaw il est si coooooooool! Avec ses superbes cheveux châtains dorés et son corps de rêêêve... Et ses yeeeeuuuux! Heero, il a les yeux _améthystes_! C'est trop sexyyyyyyyy!

_-_ Hilde! Tu n'as pas l'âge requis pour trouver quelqu'un sexy! Se scandalisa Heero. Et puis j'suis sûr que c'est des lentilles!

_-_ Pfff, tu comprends rien! Et même si c'était des lentilles, je suis sûre qu'il a des yeux magnifiques! Aussi beaux que sa voix d'aaaange!

Heero contint l'urgent désir de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche et ne put qu'écouter, consterné, la tirade enflammée d'Hilde sur le produit de saison.

Hilde était une soeur plutôt décente et il l'aimait énormément... Sauf dans ce genre de cas... Ce Duo Maxwell l'avait ensorcelé! Dire qu'il commençait tout juste à lui faire découvrir les bons vieux groupes anthologiques, la batterie et la guitare électrique endiablées, la basse mortelle et les éructations si prenantes... Mais comme toutes jeunes filles de treize-ans-et-demi-presque-quatorze-P'pa-m'man-Heeroooooo, la petite brune était tombée dans le piège de la pop... Et lui ne pouvait qu'assister à la chute libre des neurones de sa soeur...

_-_ Alleeeez, je veux être devant la scène! je recevrais peut-être ses gouttes de sueur! Kyaaaaaaaah!

_-_ Pourquoi tant de haine...Pourquoi..? Gémit le brun, traîné par sa soeur, achevé par sa dernière réplique.

* * *

Trois heures passées devant une scène vide sinon les instruments qu'Heero soupçonnait d'être là juste pour la frime mais quand il avait fait part de son opinion à sa groupie de soeur, il s'était prit une baffe et un hurlement outragé comme quoi Duo Maxwell était un guitariste et un bassiste émériiiiite- eurent raison de la patience rudement mise à l'épreuve du chaperon.

_-_ Hilde, on se casse, il arrivera jamais!

-Heero, s'te plait! Je suis sûre qu'il se passe un truc et que ça va vite s'arranger!

Le garçon se retourna d'un bloc vers sa soeur, prêt à protester mais la voyant comme ça, dans ses nouvelles fringues achetées spécialement pour l'occasion et ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'espoir, il ne se sentit pas le courage d'hurler. Partout où son regard se posait il voyait ces jeunes fans dans leurs plus beaux atours venus spécialement voir le chanteur faisant sa diva. Heero serra les poings, son antipathie pour la star augmentant.

_Si ce connard magne pas son cul pour rappliquer j'irai le tirer de sa putain de loge moi-même!_

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser poireauter des gamines comme ça, il n'avait que mépris pour la pop et ses adorateurs mais quand même! Elles étaient là pour lui, avaient vidé leur tirelire, harcelées leurs proches pour ce salopard!

N'y tenant plus, il commença à se frayer un passage vers un des videurs, furieux.

_-_ Heero, qu'est ce que tu fais?

_-_ Essayer d'activer le mouvement! Ton chanteur, je vais te le...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car à ce moment là les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, élicitant des cris de paniques et des ordres hurlés par les organisateurs. Un haut-parleur, avec la même voix qui les avaient informés déjà cinq fois que Duo Maxwell serait sur scène d'ici un instant, leur somma de rester calme et de ne pas quitter leur position actuelle, que le problème serait réglé très vite. Heero jura et tenta de rejoindre sa place près de sa soeur.

Des coups de feu claquèrent. Les cris se transformèrent en hurlements, une clameur ininterrompue, horrible, stridente. Les dix milles spectateurs se mirent tous en mouvement, attirés comme des fauves enfermés vers la porte ouverte de la cage, vers les panneaux indiquant les sorties de secours situées sous et sur les côtés de la scène. Tous étaient paniqués, focalisés vers leur salut. Une énorme masse humaine se pressa contre les barrières que les videurs n'avaient pas eu le temps d'ouvrir dans une cohue totale.

Heero fut rejeté par une vague humaine sur le côté avant d'avoir pu atteindre sa soeur.

_-_ HILDE!

Il crût entendre son prénom hurlé en retour mais tous les sons semblaient se confondre dans ce seul cri sauvage. Bataillant, il réussit à avancer un peu à contre-courant, toujours appelant sa soeur.

_-_ HILDE!

_-_ HEERO!

_-_ HILDE!

Le jeune homme joua des coudes, ne prenant pas garde aux coups qu'il recevait. sa soeur était tout près, elle était en plein milieu du passage, sa soeur était en danger!

_-_ HILDE!

Là! Elle était là, la bouche ouverte, appelant son prénom, la main tendue pour prendre la sienne... Il tendit la sienne...

Mais sous la pression de la foule, elle fut envoyée contre la barrière, écrasée contre les grilles...

_- _HILDE! HIIIIIILDE!

Le garçon se démena comme un fou, les yeux fixés sur la brune compressée par les autres spectateurs, faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser la panique le dévorer, il devait rejoindre et protéger Hilde!

Il hurla comme jamais lorsque la barrière céda sous le poids et que sa soeur disparut sous les milliers de corps grouillants. Il hurla et hurla son nom, se jetant dans la masse, ne sentant pas qu'on lui passait dessus, ne sentant pas ces tonnes de chairs, trébucher sur lui, le piétiner alors qu'il fouillait à quatre pattes parmi les corps à terre.

Il hurlait encore le prénom d'Hilde lorsque les derniers vestiges de conscience le quittèrent.

* * *

_" Hier a vingt-trois heures vingt-cinq, une bousculade a fait trente morts et de nombreux blessés dans l'Espace Peacecraft où se produisait Duo Maxwell, prometteur jeune chanteur de pop... La star, qui aurait dû commencer son tour de chant deux heures avant le drame, était à l'infirmerie à la suite d'un malaise... Des coups de feu ont éclatés, provoquant un mouvement de foule incontrôlable vers les sorties de secours situées sous et sur chaque côté de la scène... Plusieurs adolescents ont été retrouvés morts d'asphyxie et piétinés vers la grille empêchant le public de monter sur l'estrade... Les membres du personnel sécuritaire font l'objet d'une enquête et le tireur fou a été arrêté et mis en examen... Les proches des victimes et les survivants réclament une explication et des réparations..._

L'infirmier ferma le journal vieux de deux jours et soupira.

_-_ Tss, quelle tragédie...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la vitre de la salle du personnel donnant sur la cafétéria. Un homme, le visage creusé, les épaules lourdes venait de retirer deux canettes du distributeur et retournait d'un pas pesant vers les chambres. Il connaissait ce type, l'ayant vu aux informations en compagnie de sa femme, tous deux en larmes, dévastés. Ils avaient perdu leur fille et leur fils était dans le coma suite à cette histoire de concert...

Secouant la tête, il suivit du regard ce pauvre homme brisé, songeant que ce serait vraiment sympa de la part du grand sachem là-haut de laisser le gosse survivre. Un souhait qu'il se surprenait à faire à chaque fois, malgré son inutilité maintes fois prouvée...

* * *

Heero éprouvait des sensations étranges. Il ne sentait presque pas son corps, n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il faisait noir, il avait l'impression de flotter dans les fonds marins. Puis il sentit quelque chose cogner. Sa tête. Tout son corps semblant se réveiller et il sentit alors une douleur vive, comme si il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Que s'était-il passé? Que...

Le concert...

HILDE!

_-_ ...de...

Fujiko Lowe veuve Yuy, une femme dans les dernières années de la trentaine mais qui en paraissait facilement quinze ans de plus depuis deux semaines sursauta et focalisa son regard rougit et cerné sur son fils. Avait-elle bien entendu..?

_-_ Hil...

Oui! Les lèvres de son fils bougeaient! Heero se réveillait!

Dans un cri tenant plus du sanglot, elle se jeta sur la commande pour appeler les infirmières. Puis elle composa, tremblante, le numéro de son mari.

_-_ O..Odin! Heero se réveille! Viens vite!

Elle raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse de l'homme et prit fébrilement la main molle de l'adolescent, priant tous les dieux auxquels elle ne croyait plus depuis cet horrible soir de ne pas écraser tous ses espoirs.

Et lorsque les yeux marines qu'Heero avait hérité de son défunt père s'ouvrirent enfin, elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs alors que les infirmiers entraient dans la pièce.

* * *

Les enterrements et les incinérations avaient été émouvants, pathétiques, médiatiques. Un monde fou s'était pressé aux portes du cimetière et du crématorium. Seules les proches avaient eu le droit d'y entrer, mais ça faisait tout de même beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup de gens hystériques ou hagards, beaucoup d'yeux rougis, beaucoup de condoléances, de fleurs et de prières. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de flashs et de journalistes à la sortie pour quérir les réactions.

Heero apprit tout ça par sa mère et son beau-père car il n'y avait pas été. Il était dans un lit entre la vie et la mort à ce moment-là.

Les cérémonies avaient eu lieu presque une semaine avant son réveil.

Tous les amis d'Hilde étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. A elle et deux autres jeunes filles avec qui elle était toujours fourrée. Tracy et Carole. L'une avait été retrouvée à quelques mètres d'Hilde. L'autre était morte aux urgences d'une blessure par balle à la tête.

Les balles avaient ricoché sur les structures métalliques du plafond.

La famille était venue de partout, du Japon, de la Russie... Des gens que Fujiko n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de Kyô étaient venus voir mettre en cendres leur nièce, cousine, petite-fille... Ils étaient aussi venus le voir à l'hôpital.

Heero avait tout écouté, mais n'avait pas vraiment été là. Il avait repris pleinement connaissance après quelques manipulations des médecins et avait appris qu'il n'aurait désormais aucune chances de réutiliser son bras droit à ses pleines capacités, que quelques séances de rééducation l'aideraient à remarcher normalement et qu'il devrait prendre des cachets contre des problèmes liés au cerveau durant probablement le reste de sa vie. Ensuite on lui avait dit qu'il était resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Il avait alors répété pour la énième fois le nom d'Hilde et on lui avait enfin dit qu'elle était morte.

Après ça, Heero s'était plongé dans le mutisme.

Sa mère restait presque tout le temps avec lui et son beau-père venait très souvent. Il leurs en était reconnaissant et essayait de le montrer... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à desserrer les lèvres pour prononcer un son. Même pour eux. Et sa mère n'arrivait pas à sourire. Et son beau-père n'arrivait pas parler d'Hilde, sortant de la pièce à chaque fois que Fujiko mentionnait la disparue.

Il y avait aussi certains parents d'autres victimes et des survivants, venant pour partager leurs expériences, se consoler mutuellement.

Cela dura les dix jours durant lesquels il resta à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, sa première requête fut d'aller voir Hilde.

Et devant ses cendres, il craqua enfin, pleurant les premières larmes depuis qu'il la savait partie. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et se joignit à lui. Et Odin, Odin l'ancien militaire qui avait tenu bon alors que toute sa section, dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami Kyô, avait été massacrée lorsqu'il était en convalescence les avaient serrés à leur en briser les os et avait joint ses sanglots rauques aux leurs.

Un journaliste avait été là pour croquer le moment et la photo avait fait la couverture des tabloïds malgré leurs protestations.

La police était venue aussi, quelques temps après son réveil pour recueillir sa déposition. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, qu'il avait été honorable d'essayer de secourir sa soeur.

Ca lui faisait une belle jambe.

Le tireur fou était un type de dix-sept ans complètement perdu nommé Quatre Raberba Winner. Il était en jugement et sans doute bon pour la prison.

Il avait aussi reçu la visite d'un représentant de Duo Maxwell pour lui exprimer ses condoléances. Il avait ignoré sa présence, ne trouvant même pas l'envie d'être furieux que ce lâche de Maxwell ne soit pas là en personne. Il était encore trop sonné par la nouvelle de la mort de sa soeur.

Ô, il avait appris pour la conférence de presse et les excuses publiques, et il savait pour la dissolution du groupe.

Mais ça ne ramènerait pas Hilde.

Et le voilà, cinq mois plus tard. Ils ne recevaient plus la visite de journalistes et il avait reprit les cours. Ses camarades de classe lui fichaient la paix, se faisant moins insistants dans leurs furtifs regards et leurs chuchotements.

Sa mère avait repris son travail de vendeuse de matériel d'alpinisme et son beau-père avait décidé de laisser tomber les missions à l'étranger, souhaitant rester pour soutenir sa famille.

Le souvenir d'Hilde était encore là, sa chambre intacte, ses chaussures et ses manteaux encore dans l'entrée, ses céréales et ses biscuits préférés dans le placard. Elle avait encore sa session dans l'ordinateur. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient pu se résoudre à ôter le peu qu'il leur restait d'elle.

Même si Fujiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant ses affaires et ses cendres. Même si Odin en détournait le regard en s'affaissant et qu'Heero restait planté devant le regard vague.

Ils n'entraient pas dans la chambre.

Jusqu'à ce jour là...

* * *

Heero rentrait du lycée, le mp3 hurlant dans ses oreilles, l'air plus sombre que jamais dans ses amples vêtements noirs. Il tourna la rue menant à son immeuble, jetant un coup d'oeil machinal au type stationnant devant l'entrée. Il allait le passer quand il sentit un bras sur son épaule. Il ôta ses écouteurs, regardant d'un air peu amène le jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'un jeune mec, peut-être la vingtaine aux cheveux bruns clairs avec une mèche étrange lui voilant le côté gauche du visage. Son seul oeil visible était d'un vert intense, ses traits étaient fins et tirés. Il était grand, mince mais musclé et vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull sombre. Une mallette pendait à son bras.

_-_ Heero Yuy?

Le brun soupira intérieurement, prêt à envoyer sur les roses un autre fouineur.

_-_ J'ai rien à dire, dégagez.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un journaliste, ni un flic.

_-_ Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez? Grogna Heero.

_-_ Que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre temps pour discuter.

Heero hésita. Ses parents n'étaient pas présents. Ce type pouvait être n'importe qui, y comprit un proche d'une des victimes fou de rage parce qu'il était en vie. Un truc similaire était arrivé à une fille qui n'avait eu aucune égratignure alors qu'elle se trouvait aussi devant la scène; la mère d'une morte l'avait abordée devant son collège et l'avait poignardée. Elle avait été arrêtée et la gamine n'avait pas été blessée mortellement mais quand même...

Il examina plus attentivement son interlocuteur. Pas de traces de folie dans le beau visage sérieux. Juste une ombre dans le regard franc et direct...L'ombre qu'il savait avoir dans les yeux...

_-_ Votre nom?

_-_ Trowa Barton.

_-_ ... Entrez.

Ils grimpèrent les deux étages et Heero s'effaça devant l'entrée pour laisser passer son visiteur. Il posa son sac et son mp3 sur un meuble de la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus de litchee.

_-_ Vous voulez un truc à boire?

_-_ Non, je vous remercie.

Le regard de Trowa parcourut le salon, s'immobilisant sur l'autel où avaient été posé l'urne funéraire, de l'encens et une photo d'une Hilde tirant la langue à l'objectif, le regard pétillant.

_-_ Je voudrais vous parler du concert.

Heero ravala la boule dans sa gorge et motionna à son visiteur de s'asseoir sur un des coussins autour de la table basse. Il l'y rejoint et le fixa, attendant qu'il commence.

_-_ Mon nom vous dit-il quelque chose?

_-_ Ouais. Catherine et Midii Barton. Catherine est catatonique et Midii... Il ferma les yeux. Midii est morte. Vous êtes le frère.

Trowa hocha la tête.

_-_ Cathy est dans un établissement spécialisé. Les médecins doutent de la revoir bouger un jour. Elle reste là, assise, le regard fixe...

Le jeune homme parlait d'une voix calme et posée mais ses poings se serraient au fur et à mesure.

_-_ ... Selon un témoin, elle a été séparée de Midii au tout début. Elle l'a cherchée mais... quand elle l'a trouvée, Midii...Midii était écrasée sous un ampli... Cathy... Selon le témoin, Cathy l'a vue mourir... Sans pouvoir l'atteindre...

Heero déglutit péniblement. Il revoyait Hilde hurler, se faire repousser loin de lui, disparaître sous la tonne de corps... Il entendait encore la barrière céder... Et ses cris se fondant dans le hurlement continu de la foule... Il ferma les yeux, forts. Barton le remarqua et soupira.

_-_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver vos propres souvenirs...

_-_ J'étais là... J'étais là, à quelques mètres d'elle...Je... Je comprends ce que votre soeur a dû ressentir...

Trowa avait les poings qui blanchissaient sous la pression.

_-_ Midii avait eu douze ans le jour d'avant. Le concert était son cadeau d'anniversaire...

Les deux garçons se turent, trop pris dans leurs regrets pour couper la tension. Heero revoyait les mimiques suppliantes et colériques d'Hilde, son martelage psychologique intensif pour les faire céder, ses parents pour l'argent et la permission, et lui pour l'accompagner lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle n'irait pas seule... Il revoyait ses bonds de kangourou hyper-actif lorsqu'elle avait réussi à parvenir à ses fins et sa promesse de tourments éternels si il refusait son rôle de chaperon. Ses gloussements mêlés à ceux de sa mère et aux cris scandalisés de son beau-père lorsqu'elle avait ramené de son après-midi de shoppings les "fringues i-dé-a-leuh" ou "les bouts de tissus scandaleusement vendus aux petites filles" selon les partis. Comme elle avait eu l'air radieuse avec sa petite robe bleue sombre, son sac et son petit béret de velours noir juste avant de partir de la maison! Elle s'était regardée dix milles fois dans la glace de l'entrée sous les regards attendris des parents et, même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à ce moment là, le sien... Il s'était dit, ça y est, la petite peste devient une femme... Il s'était même vu en grand frère protecteur, prévoyant de faire vivre un enfer à tous ses futurs petits-copains...

Mais il n'y aurait pas de petits-copains... Il n'était plus que le grand-frère incapable d'un fantôme...

_-_ ... Ca fait plus de cinq mois... Pourquoi..?

_-_ Pourquoi fouiller les plaies? Trowa eut un bref rire amer. Mes deux soeurs étaient tout ce qui me restait, Heero. Nos parents sont morts peu après la naissance de Midii. Cathy et moi l'avons élevée, chérie, elle était la prunelle de nos yeux... Cathy s'est évadée dans un monde sans sensations. je n'ai pas eu cette chance. J'ai perdu ma seule famille, Heero, et ce n'est pas une pathétique conférence et quelques arrestations qui vont me satisfaire.

La voix était restée posée, sous contrôle mis à part le rire, mais l'oeil vert étincelait d'une lumière métallique.

_-_ Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste? Murmura Heero.

Il avait peut-être laissé entrer un fou dans sa maison, après tout. ce mec allait peut-être sortir un couteau et le poignarder lui aussi... Parce qu'il était vivant et que tant d'autres étaient morts.

Heero, la tête emplie de souvenirs de sa soeur et de son inutilité, se surprit vaguement à souhaiter que Barton se soulage un peu de sa colère et sa tristesse sur lui, lui qui n'avait pas pu protéger une personne qu'il adorait et qu'il avait promis de tenir à l'écart du danger.

Le jeune homme prit sa mallette, mais au lieu d'en sortir l'arme vengeresse, il en tira une liasse de papier.

_-_ Veuillez m'excuser, je travaille habituellement sur ordinateur portable mais j'ai eu des soucis avec...

Il poussa les documents vers Heero qui lui lança un coup d'oeil curieux mais se pencha néanmoins dessus. Il repéra des noms qu'il connaissait déjà sur des articles, des témoignages, des fiches d'identités et des mémos divers.

_-_ C'est...

_-_ J'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les évènements. C'était ça ou je devenais dingue. Je veux trouver les responsables, les affronter face à face.

Heero leva un sourcil.

_-_ Et?

Trowa soupira.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. je verrai. Je... Je n'arrive pas à...surmonter...

Le jeune homme se pressa une main sur les yeux, semblant tout d'un coup très fatigué, très jeune. Heero se sentit triste pour lui. Il avait sa mère et Odin pour l'aider à survivre à la disparition d'Hilde. Trowa n'avait personne. Plus personne...

Ce concert avait bousillé tant de vies...

Le garçon se sentit très proche de ce jeune homme plein de rancoeur, sentant sa colère se réveiller.

Il fallait que des gens paient.

Le type qui avait tiré. Les organisateurs. Le chanteur.

_-_ Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Trowa le regarda, surprit puis fit un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_-_ Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord se concentrer sur l'instigateur de la panique, celui qui a tiré les coups de feu.

Il tapota du doigt un papier et une série d'articles découpés et attachés ensembles.

_-_ Quatre Raberba Winner, dix-sept ans. Il est en ce moment dans un établissement spécialisé. Je n'ai pas pu avoir grand chose d'autre sur lui, sa famille est riche et a bloqué toutes les infos.

La lueur était de retour dans le regard de Trowa.

_-_ Je veux voir ce mec. Le confronter aux photos des victimes. Lui montrer ce qu'il a fait. Je veux qu'il en _souffre_.

_-_ Je t'accompagnerai.

Et le même éclat faisait écho dans les yeux d'Heero.

* * *

Heero se débrouillait en informatique. Il était même très doué. Il fit quelques recherches, dénicha quelques amis, s'introduisit dans quelques systèmes et réussit au bout d'une semaine à avoir l'adresse du petit établissement dans lequel était enfermé Winner.

_-_ Il s'agit d'un espèce d'asile, expliqua-t-il à Trowa lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar, un truc privé pour rupins dérangés. Maintenant, pour savoir ce que Winner fout là-dedans...

_-_ C'est un fils à papa qui devrait être en taule ou six pieds sous terre, cingla Trowa, plein de mépris et de rage, pas en train de se la couler douce dans une putain de maison de repos!

_-_ Il souhaitera être en train de pourrir dans une cellule après nous avoir vu, crois-moi... Siffla Heero d'un ton chargé de sombres promesses, La clinique est à l'autre bout du pays.

_-_ On part dès que possible. Je ferai le pied de grue jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous fasse entrer. Si ils refusent, je menacerai d'appeler tous les pires journaleux que j'ai vu défiler devant chez moi!

Trowa avait une petite auto qu'il avait acheté à crédit avec sa soeur. Heero dit à sa mère qu'il partait avec un ami camper et elle se montra heureuse de le voir sortir un peu de son cocon. Non sans une tonne de recommandations, Fujiko et Odin le laissèrent partir. Trowa prit un congé et prévint la maison où était soignée Catherine. Ils partirent pour un long voyage d'une journée. Un trajet majoritairement silencieux, les deux jeunes gens plongés dans un silence songeur, chacun se préparant à affronter l'un des instigateurs de leurs malheurs.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville montagnarde à l'aube et firent une halte dans un bar pour petit-déjeuner.

Pas qu'ils touchèrent grand chose de leurs collations.

Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une grille surmontée d'un nom de fleur quelconque en grandes lettres dorées. Bien entendu, elle était close et ne laissait percevoir qu'une autre barrière dotée d'un poste de garde occupé. Derrière, le chemin continuait et disparaissait aux détour des arbres d'un grand parc à l'anglaise.

_-_ J'ai pu voir quelques photos sur internet. C'est un endroit dont la clientèle se fait par le bouche à oreilles mais comme l'établissement est un ancien château classé monument historique, j'ai réussi à dénicher un site genre nos anciennes fiertés nationales où ils en parlait... Bref, c'est un petit batiment, planqué à droite du parc. Il y a une entrée derrière , mais elle doit aussi être gardée...

_-_ Alors on va rester dans la légalité.

Ils patientèrent, ne sortant du véhicule que pour se dégourdir les jambes, gardant toujours l'oeil sur la grille.

Une heure plus tard, un véhicule s'engagea sur la route et tourna. Une grande femme blonde en sortit, hélant les gardiens et tapant un code. Heero et Trowa s'approchèrent.

_-_ Excusez nous...

La femme se retourna, montrant un jeune visage avenant et des yeux bridés d'un noir obsidienne brillants d'intelligence.

_-_ Bonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_-_ Nous souhaiterions visiter un pensionnaire.

_-_ Et bien, vous avez pris rendez-vous?

_-_ Non. Nous ne sommes pas des proches.

_-_ Dans ce cas messieurs, je me vois dans l'obligation de...

_-_ Nous souhaitons voir Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le visage de la femme s'assombrit.

_-_ Les journalistes ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Répliqua-t-elle, sèchement, si vous ne partez pas, j'appelle les gardiens.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas des journalistes. Je suis Trowa Barton et voici Heero Yuy. Notre visite est à titre personnel et ne sortira pas du cadre de cette propriété.

_-_ Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Qui que vous soyez.

_-_ Alors attendez vous à voir venir de vrais journalistes. Claqua Heero.

_-_ Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang!

Trowa sortit son portefeuille et en sortit sa carte d'identité. Se faisant, une photographie tomba à terre. La femme fut la plus rapide à la ramasser et se figea.

Le polaroïd montrait deux filles, une jeune adulte aux courts cheveux châtains bouclés et aux yeux verts avec un grand sourire tenant dans ses bras une petite blonde riant aux éclats, la bouche barbouillée de crème glacée.

La femme ne réagit pas quand Trowa lui arracha la photo et la remit à sa place, lui tendant sa carte, l'air pincé. Heero avait détourné le regard, pensant à la petite épreuve de photomaton où lui et Hilde grimaçaient, elle aussi enfouie dans son portefeuille.

_-_ Yuy et Barton... Je vois... Je suis navrée, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer; Les ordres sont stricts.

_-_ Attendez vous aux journalistes. Répéta Trowa.

Il tourna les talons, sortant son téléphone portable. Les gardiens avaient quitté leur poste, prêts à ouvrir la grille.

_-_ Un problème, doc Po?

La blonde se mordit les lèvres et prit sa décision.

_-_ Charles, Josh, ouvrez... Vous fouillerez ensuite ces deux jeunes gens et ils viendront avec moi... Je peux vous faire confiance? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Trowa et Heero.

Le plus âgé ferma son portable et se retourna vers elle.

_-_ Nous voulons juste voir Winner, pas provoquer une autre hécatombe.

La femme soupira.

_-_ Vous passerez à la fouille et vous me suivrez. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Ensuite nous verrons. Mais sachez qu'à la moindre menace sur un des patients ou un membre du personnel, j'appelle les autorités sur le champs, journalistes ou non!

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard un café leur fut servi dans le bureau du docteur Sally Po, psychiatre.

_-_ J'ai lu les journaux, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je connais vos noms... La famille Winner a contacté la clinique presque immédiatement après le drame, nous suppliant d'accepter leur fils; Nous prenons les réservations bien plus tôt d'habitude, mais les Winner sont... des habitués.

Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, regardant les deux garçons.

_-_ Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit pas sortir d'entre ces murs. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de briser le secret professionnel, mais j'espère vous faire voir la situation d'un autre point de vue.

Voyant les regards marine et vert se rétrécir, elle leva la main pour prévenir une objection.

_-_ Pour vous, Quatre doit être un gosse de riche défoncé à quelque chose qui n'a évité la prison qu'à cause de son argent, j'imagine... Je ne vous blâme pas... Et lui non plus... Depuis qu'il est ici, Quatre a tenté deux fois de mettre fin à ses jours et n'a cessé que lorsqu'on lui a dit que sa mort ne consolerait somme toute, pas les victimes. Il n'était ni ivre, ni drogué lorsqu'il a tiré ces coups de feu... Il était en pleine crise...

_-_ ...Crise..?

_-_ La famille Winner comporte de nombreux cas de schizophrénie, paranoïa aigue et autres troubles mentaux... Quatre est schizophrène et souffre d'une forte altération de la réalité... En temps normal, ce que nous avons établi comme sa personnalité numéro un, c'est un garçon gentil, très doux, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve en situation de panique, sa deuxième personnalité prend le dessus... Il devient violent, paranoïaque...Imprévisible et dangereux... Ce concert... Il y était allé en compagnie d'une de ses soeurs... C'était un test de psychiatres, voyez-vous... Ils sortaient tous deux d'une longue thérapie et l'on a voulu appréhender leurs comportements respectifs dans un endroit très peuplé... Nous... Nous ne savions pas que Quatre avait une arme sur lui... Sa personnalité seconde a dû un instant le submerger lors du départ de chez eux et le forcer à la prendre... Quatre... Déteste l'obscurité et les cris... Lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes et que la foule a commencé à hurler, il ne l'a pas supporté et sa deuxième personnalité a repris le dessus...Et a tiré...

Elle se tut, les laissant le temps de digérer. Au bout d'un moment, Trowa releva la tête.

_-_ En somme, vous cherchez à nous dire de ne pas en vouloir à ce type... Que ce n'était pas sa faute...

_-_ Non... Non. Il a tiré, c'est un fait... Mais... Je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre...Qu'il n'était pas lui-même...

Un autre silence prit place pendant quelques minutes, brisé par Heero.

_-_ Pouvons-nous quand même le voir, docteur? Je veux... Nous voulons...

Il soupira, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots sur ses sentiments. Mais Trowa comprit.

_-_ Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal... Nous voulons juste savoir... Nous voulons juste savoir si il... A comprit ce qu'il a fait...

Il jeta un oeil à Heero qui acquiesça faiblement. Il voulait voir dans le regard de Winner l'ombre qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, ceux de Trowa, de ses parents, de toutes les victimes...

Ca ne ramènerait pas les disparus, ni ne guérirait les blessures de l'âme. Mais ça calmerait peut-être cette rage qu'il sentait de plus en plus monter en lui.

Le docteur les scruta un instant puis se leva.

_-_ A cette heure là, Quatre doit être en train de manger dans un coin du bois.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment blanc et s'enfoncèrent dans la partie du petit bois appartenant à la clinique, croisant quelques personnes de tous âges et le personnel en blouse claire. Il était tôt, mais il semblait que la plupart des pensionnaires étaient levés.

Sally Po attira leur attention sur une aire sous un imposant arbre aux branches ployantes. Un jeune homme blond était assis, mangeant une viennoiserie, un livre dans l'autre main.

_-_ Laissez-moi lui annoncer votre venue...Il est fragile...

Elle s'éloigna des deux garçons et alla vers le tireur. Trowa et Heero attendirent qu'elle leur fasse signe avant de s'approcher à leur tour.

Aucunes formules de politesse ne fut échangées alors que les trois jeunes hommes se regardaient.

Quatre Winner était maigre, les joues creuses et il avait manifestement morflé. Ils ne l'avaient vu qu'aux informations et dans les journaux, un garçon au regard fou ou prostré sur lui-même.

Le blond ne baissa pas le regard, bien qu'on sentait qu'il avait une folle envie de le faire. Mais il montrait ses émotions à nu, comme une compensation.

Heero avait pensé sortir la photo de sa soeur et l'accabler jusqu'à le voir pleurer. Trowa avait envisagé la même chose.

Mais la donne avait changé depuis les révélations de Sally.

Les médias avaient parlé de drogue et d'alcool, de folie.

Quatre avait un regard outremer limpide, respirant la bonté.

Heero et Trowa fixèrent les yeux du garçon.

Puis ils tournèrent les talons, sans regarder en arrière. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé entre eux, l'échange avait été visuel.

Ni Quatre Winner, ni le docteur ne songea à les rappeler.

Ils avaient vu ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

Quatre Raberba Winner était brisé, et le serait aussi bien dans cette prison dorée que dans une cellule en proie à la dureté carcérale.

* * *

Trowa roula un peu et arrêta la voiture. Il posa sa tête sur le volant et ferma les yeux, respirant fortement. Heero retenait lui-même ses propres sentiments.

Ils avaient envie de pleurer.

_-_ Je voulais tellement lui en vouloir... Je regrette même d'être venu! Gronda Trowa d'une voix étranglée.

Heero lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_-_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Même si je lui en voudrai toujours d'avoir tiré... Bordel...

_-_ Sally Po a raison... Ce n'était pas sa faute...

_-_ ... C'est pas un brin consolateur.

Heero n'avait pas voulu être sarcastique. Il avait dit cela d'un ton plat. C'était une évidence.

Ce voyage n'avait servi à rien.

_-_ Merde... Je voulais un coupable... Pas une autre victime...

Trowa ne répondit rien et ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, arrêtés au bord de cette petite route de campagne, les visages de leurs soeurs hantant leurs esprits...

Ils avaient perdus un objet de colère et se sentaient vides...

Le plus âgé se frotta les yeux, très forts.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si on doit continuer. Je... Et si il n'y avait pas de coupable?

_-_ Trowa.

_-_ ...

_-_ J'ai mal. Pendant cinq mois, j'ai fais taire cette voix en moi qui hurlait vengeance. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu bougeais, tu cherchais le pourquoi...

Heero fixa l'autre brun d'un regard sans détour.

_-_ On a des noms, des coupables. Winner n'en était pas un... Mais les autres... Ne t'avise pas de laisser tomber maintenant.

L'adolescent serra les poings.

_-_ Ne t'avise pas de faire ça... Parce que tu as lancé la machine, Trowa... On doit aller jusqu'au bout...

Ils se regardèrent. Puis Trowa redémarra.

_-_ Les Peacecrafts. Ils ont organisé le concert. Mais j'en veux plus à Treize Kushrenada. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi en chemin.

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Ils attendaient le chanteur... Je hais ce titre, personne n'a une meilleure idée?!

Genre: tragédie, UA, OOC, angst...

Source: Gundam Wings 

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise, etc... L'histoire de base est largement inspirée de Juste un regard, d'Harlan Coben.

* * *

Navrée pour le temps que ça a prit mais la Muse... 

/Muse/Me...hic!! Fout pas tou...Hic!! Toujours tout sur'l'dos..Hic!!

J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment!

* * *

Treize Kushrenada descendit de sa voiture et releva les yeux pour voir deux jeunes gens devant la grille de sa villa. Jurant entre ses dents, il reconnu Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Se demandant les ennuis qu'il allait encore avoir près de six mois après les faits désastreux ayant failli lui coûter sa carrière dans la sécurité, il avança vers les jeunes gens, clés en main. 

_-_ Treize Kushrenada? L'apostropha le petit brun.

_-_ Lui même... Et vous êtes Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Je vous répète mes condoléances et mes regrets...

_-_ Vous étiez chargé de vous occuper de la sécurité de ce concert. Et non seulement une arme est passée outre vos hommes mais en plus les sorties étaient mal placées!

_-_ Ecoutez jeunes gens, j'ai déjà expliqué les faits il y a cinq mois. Alors révisez les et...

_-_ Vous aviez dit à la presse et aux enquéteurs que Winner avait du soudoyer un de vos hommes et que les sorties avaient été homologuées mais qu'elles avaient malheueusement été bloquée par les barrières. Et vous expliquez l'extinction des lumières par un court-circuit.

_-_ Tout à fait.

_-_ Vous vous demandez pourquoi nous avons attendu cinq mois pour cette confrontation, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur Kushrenada?

_-_ En effet. Répondit l'homme, la bouche pincée.

_-_ C'est que, voyez-vous, il fallait rassembler des preuves que vous aviez mentit. Asséna Trowa, toujours du même ton calme.

L'homme châtain se tendit puis darda un regard furieux sur le brun.

_-_ J'ai accepté de vous parler par égard pour vos souffrances mais je n'accepterais pas d'être calomnié devant chez moi! Les journalistes s'en sont déjà donné à coeur joie, n'ayez pas la bétise de faire la même chose!

_-_ Otto Wearer.

Treize se figea.

_-_ Otto Wearer, répéta Trowa, trafiquant de drogues, contact de la mafia, avocat véreux... Le fait qu'il ait été présent au concert parle un peu, non?

_-_ Je ne me suis pas caché d'être ami avec cet homme, quelle que soit sa réputation. Et si il était au concert, c'était pour accompagner l'une de ses petites nièces, figurez-vous!

_-_ Ouais bien sûr... Et c'est pour ça qu'il était derrière la scène, discutant avec vous et quelques autres types...Renifla Heero.

_-_ Jeune homme, un autre ton...

_-_ Vous faisiez vos petits trafics, négligeant la sécurité! Les lumières se sont éteintes parce que vous aviez besoin d'un moment d'obscurité pour que les trafiquants puissent quitter incognito les lieux, sans tomber sur les journalistes!! Et s'il n'y a pas eu de fouilles approfondies, c'était pour laisser passer des fournisseurs et des clients qui ne seraient pas venus sans armes!! Vous vous êtes servis du concert pour des transactions de stupéfiants!

_-_ J'en ai assez entendu! Si vous ne dégagez pas dans l'instant, j'appelle la police!

_-_ Alors n'oubliez pas votre avocat avant!

L'homme bouscula Trowa et Heero et ouvrit la grille. Il entra mais ne put réussir à les empêcher de le suivre dans son allée, poursuivie de leurs accusations. Il put refermer la porte de sa demeure avant qu'ils ne l'y suivent et se précipita sur le téléphone. Il pouvait les entendre, tambourrinant sur les portes et les fenêtres, leurs condamnations éttouffées.

_-_ Oui, bonjour, je voudrais signaler deux détraqués au...

La police arriva et embarqua Trowa et Heero. Treize les regarda partir jusqu'à ce que les voitures tournent la rue. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, soufflant.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié de s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait.

Il n'était pas homme à regretter le passé et n'avait certainement pas prévu la cohue meurtrière! Il n'était pas un meurtrier!

Si des gens tiraient dans le tas lors d'évènements publics, il n'y était pour rien! Si les foules apeurées se comportaient comme des bêtes, ce n'était pas de son ressort! Et si des gens avaient la débilité de se droguer, il n'était certainement pas responsable!

Est-ce qu'on condamnait les buralistes pour vendre des cigarettes, peut-être?

* * *

Les policiers appelèrent les parents d'Heero et mirent en garde les deux jeunes gens avant de les relâcher. Ce qui leur était arrivé était horrible mais il leur fallait faire leurs deuils! 

Sur le chemin les ramenant chez eux, l'ambiance était sombre dans la voiture. Puis, brisant le trop tendu silence, Fuliko se tourna vers son fils à l'arrière.

_-_ Heero... Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres, buté.

_-_ Heero je t'en prie... Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur, pour nous tous mais...

_-_ Quelqu'un doit payer.

_-_ Heero...

_-_ Quelqu'un doit _payer, _maman...

Fujiko ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Elle se renfonça dans son siège, se mordillant les ongles. Son mari avait les mains serrées autour du volant à en blanchir les jointures.

Un flash du passé lui revint, toutes les fois ou ils avaient été quatre dans cette voiture, Hilde ôtant les écouteurs de son frère à l'arrière en lui braillant les tubes de ses chanteurs favoris sous les cris outragés d'Heero et elle et Odin, un sourire complice aux lèvres,de mettre la radio pop...

Joyeuse cacophonie aujourd'hui remplacée par ce silence horrible... Insupportable...

Retenant un sanglot, Fujiko tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux fermés sur le paysage défilant.

* * *

Heero était enfermé dans sa chambre quand il reçut un appel. Enlevant ses écouteurs, il saisit son portable, grimaçant légèrement en entendant la discution houleuse qui durait depuis leur retour, en bas. 

_-_ Ouais.

**_- _Heero? C'est Trowa.**

_-_ Salut...

**_- _Pas trop mal passé avec tes parents?**

_-_ On fait aller... Et...Hum, ta soeur..?

**_-_ Aucuns changements. Heero, tu es toujours d'accord pour aller voir les Peacecraft comme prévu?**

_-_ Je me dégonfle pas.

**_-_ On se donne rendez-vous demain devant leur immeuble? J'ai eu Relena Peacecraft, la directrice adjointe et elle veut bien nous recevoir. Je serais bien venu te chercher mais je ne suis pas sûr que...**

_-_ T'as raison, vaut mieux qu'on se donne rendez-vous loin des yeux de mes parents... Demain,quelle heure?

**_-_ Le matin, neuf heure.**

_-_ J'y serais.

**_-_ Alors à demain.**

Heero reposa le mobile et soupira. Les Peacecraft étaient la famille la plus riche du coin, des mécènes s'occupant de toute sorte de culture et de sport. Cette maudite salle, c'était eux qui en avait financé la construction. Et ils étaient les organisateurs du concert... Des gens apparament respectables mais alors pourquoi être acoquiné avec ce salopard de Kushrenada? Avaient-ils un lien avec le trafic de drogue?

_- _Si t'as été tuée à cause d'un trafic entre rupins de merde petite soeur...

Le brun serra les poings.

* * *

_-_ Asseyez vous je vous prie. 

La belle et élégante jeune femme blonde attendit que ses deux invités soient installés et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir en face d'eux. Trois tasses fumantes et des sablés étaient posés sur un plateau sur le meuble. La pièce était spacieuse, dans les tons clairs et la baie vitrée derrière le bureau montrait une belle vue de la ville en contrebas.

Les yeux bleus azur étudièrent les deux garçon. Le plus âgé, à l'oeil cerné et rougit par la fatigue et le chagrin mais qui gardait une attitude digne et l'adolescent, l'expression sombre et buté, clairement hostile.

Relena Peacecraft soupira intérieurement et déclara.

_-_ Messieurs, je vous présente avant tout toutes mes condoléances et mes regrets... Cette tragédie a été fort mal vécue par notre groupe et...

_-_ Des excuses, nous en avons déjà entendus, mademoiselle Peacecraft, l'interrompit le brun, ce que nous recherchons, ce sont des explications.

_-_ Nous avons déjà...

_-_ Etiez-vous au courrant des agissements de Treize Kushrenada?

_-_ De quoi parlez vous?

_-_ Du traffic. De la dope, d'Otto Wearer, des sorties bouchées à cause de leurs affaires, du passage d'armes dans le public!

Le châtain posa une main sur le bras du brun qui se calma après avoir inspiré profondemment. D'une voix plus posée, il conclut.

_-_ C'était votre chef de sécurité, vous deviez être au courant... On a des preuves contre Kushrenada, elles n'attendent plus que les policiers...

_-_ Messieurs. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. La police aurait sûrement relevés des traces corroborant vos dires et comme ce n'est pas le cas, il m'est difficile de vous prendre au sérieux!

Trowa fouilla dans sa mallette et Relena se tendit imperceptiblement, la main se rapprochant du bouton d'alarme sous le bureau. Mais le jeune homme se contenta d'en sortir une liasse de papiers.

_-_ Otto Wearer a la police à sa botte... Mais je suis tenace, mademoiselle. Jetez-y un oeil, je vous prie.

_-_ Ceci est ridicule...

_-_ Vous n'avez rien à perdre, non? Puisque de toute façon, nous sommes sans doute dérangés et rendus incohérant par nos pertes, pourquoi ne pas regarder, histoire d'apaiser deux tordus? Railla Heero, le regard sombre.

Ils se fixèrent un instant jusqu'à que la blonde prennent les documents d'une main hésitante. Continuant de leut jeter des coups d'oeil prudents, elle parcourut les papiers.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les feuilles, les photos et les comptes-rendus que Trowa Barton avait réussit à rassembler après cinq mois d'investigations intensives.

Les deux garçons n'émirent pas un son.

Elle reposa le tas de documents et inspira.

_-_ Si j'appelle les numeros de vos sources, monsieur Barton..?

_-_ Vous les trouverez au bout du fil, près à confirmer mes paroles. Je me bat pour ma soeur, mais les personnes que j'ai rencontré ont trouvé matière à leurs propres batailles.

Relena ferma les yeux. Trowa Barton ne bluffait pas...

_-_ ... Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous me croyez... Mais je ne suis au courant de rien...

_-_ Vous êtes la vice-présidente...

_-_ Milliardo, mon frère, s'est occupé de l'organisation du concert. C'est aussi lui qui a engagé son ami d'enfance Treize Kushrenada au poste qu'il occupe chez nous... Mais Milliardo n'est pas... N'est pas homme à faire du traffic! Notre entreprise est _honnête_ messieurs!

Les deux garçons se levèrent.

_-_ Alors dans ce cas, Mademoiselle Peacecraft, prévenez votre frère qu'il s'attende à une visite de la part des policiers très bientôt...

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant la jeune femme digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et les implications que cela pouvait avoir sur l'entreprise et pire, sur la confiance qu'elle portait à son frère aîné...

* * *

Une fois dehors, il s'attablèrent à la terrasse d'un bar. 

_-_ Demain j'appelle mon ami ancien inspecteur. Il saura quoi faire des informations que je lui ai confié. Il est temps de faire morfler tous ces salauds...

Trowa but une grande gorgée de sa bière puis se frotta les yeux. Heero observa un moment les bulles de son soda et finit par demander.

_-_ ... Tu la crois quand elle dit qu'elle ne savait rien?

Le châtain se renversa sur sa chaise et réflechit avant de répondre.

_-_ ... Elle était sérieusement secouée...

_-_ Ca peut être le choc d'avoir été découverte...

_-_ Je ne pense pas... J'ai fréquenté pas mal de menteurs dans mon boulot et ces derniers mois...Je crois que cette fille est honnête...Mais elle devrait se méfier de son frère...

Il grimaça.

_-_ Quel connard... Se servir d'un concert bourré de gosses pour faire des saloperies pareilles...

_-_ J'ai fais des recherches sur le net, ce type avait l'air blanc comme neige... L'enfoiré!

_-_ De toute façon il va tomber. J'ai un dossier en béton et des alliés de taille... Tu pense bien que j'ai tout fait pour couvrir mes arrières, les gens influants sont pas facilement attaquables...

_-_ Et je te couvre sur le net... Je suis pas mal doué pour étendre les rumeurs sur la toile...

Ils burent, sans trinquer. La vengeance ne rendrait pas les disparuts...

_-_ Faut que j'y aille, mes parents vont baliser... Ils me prennent pour un dingue...

_-_ Je te ramènes?

_-_ Non merci, vaut mieux pas... On se voit quand?

_-_ Je te contacte dès que la procédure judiciaire sera mise en branle.

Ils se séparèrent, Heero vers son appartement et Trowa vers la maison de repos.

* * *

Les jours suivants, le châtain consacra tout son temps libre à sa soeur et à appeler ses contacts. Le brun, quand il n'était pas au collège, surfait sur internet à rechercher le dernier coupable disparut; Duo Maxwell. 

Cinq mois après le drame, l'affaire de la bousculade meurtrière refit la une des journaux. Des informations avaient ressurgit et les familles des victimes avaient été contacté par un avocat. Apparament il y avait eu plus qu'une sécurité laxiste et bientôt on gronda de colère en apprenant qu'un traffic se faisait sous la couverture d'un concert pop. Non seulement des gens dangereux, armés, des criminels se trouvaient dans un endroit bondé d'enfants, mais en plus c'était ces pourrits qui avaient bloqués les sorties de secours!!

La plupart des familles, enragées, acceptèrent aussitôt de s'unir pour porter l'affaire une nouvelle fois devant les tribuneaux. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas contre X, l'Etat ou le chanteur Duo Maxwell. Le cas de Quatre Raberba Winner ayant été réglé, Milliardo Zecks Peacecraft, Treize Kushrenada et Otto Wearer étaient dans la ligne de mire.

Pour beaucoups, c'étaient l'occasion de faire tomber, soit des criminels, soit des rivaux.

Tout s'enchaîna, les comparutions, les gardes à vous, les défilés d'avocats, de temoins, de victimes, d'accusés... Le procés fut l'évènement de la région, les journalistes s'en donnant à coeur joie à déterrer de vieilles affaire, des témoignages oubliés, des photos...

La relative tranquilité qu'avaient finit par avoir les familles vola en éclat, et elles furent bientôt de nouveau harcelées. Elles reçurent aussi des menaces voilées et des visites de curieux de tout accabits.

Trowa ne ménageait pas ses efforts, narrant encore et encore le déroulement de ses recherches. Le garçon était exténué mais il était hors de question qu'il craque avant qu'un peu de justice soit faite. Il était secondé par Heero qui avait fait un travail ausi remarquable qu'insidieux sur le net.

Malheureusement, cette action en justice rouvrait les blessures tant bien que mal recousues... Et tous ne l'acceptaient pas avec le même stoïcisme...

* * *

_-_ Ca suffit!! CA SUFFIT LAISSEZ NOUS EN _PAIX_!!! 

Fujiko claqua la porte sur la journaliste brandissant une photographie de classe d'Hilde et ses amies mortes. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration mais ne put recouvrer ses nerfs.Et lorsqu'Odin rentra de la base, lui-même harrassé par les reporters, il trouva sa femme postrée sur le sol près de l'entrée, pleurant silencieusement. Lâchant son sac il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras, murmurant des mots de réconforts sans queue ni tête.La Japonaise s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le pull de son mari.

_-_ Odin...Je...Je n'en peux...Peux plus!! Ces vau...tours!! Je..!!

_-_ Ca va aller...Calme toi ma chérie, ça va aller, on est chez nous, ils ne rentreront pas ici, sshhhh...

_-_ Ils sont dehors Odin!!Ils campent devant chez nous, on ne peux plus dormir à cause des flashs et ils... Il y en a même un qui m'a montré u..une ph..photo d'Hi..Hil...Hilde à la m-m-m-morgue!!!

Odin resséra son étreinte sur sa femme, un voile rouge de fureur passant devant son regard Il en avait marre, plus qu'assez de cette histoire!! Les morts le resterait, quoi qu'on fasse!! A quoi bon toute cette comédie grotesque?!!

* * *

Hero se frotta les yeux, et enleva son casque. Une petite pause lui ferait du bien, il commençait à voir des spots blancs et à pleurer sous l'effort que fournissaient ses yeux. S'étirant un coup, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et gronda une insulte à l'attention des camions de médias toujours devant chez eux. C'était l'effet secondaire très indésirable du procés; Heero avait crû que les journalistes se focaliseraient sur le tribunal et les accusés, il n'avait pas pensé à la ténacité des gens à vouloir remuer les choses et rouvrir les blessures pour le bohneur des téléspectateurs avides sous le couvert de la compassion. Soupirant il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. 

Il put sentir la tension dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine. Autour de la petite table, sa mère et son beau-père étaient assis, fixant leurs tasses de thé sans vraiment la voir. Fujiko avait les yeux rouges, Odin des cernes prononcés, un tic permanent plissant le coin de sa lèvre inférieure et sa phyonomie, d'habitude si droite, était voutée. Heero eut un pincement au coeur en voyant ses parents ainsi; ils n'avaient jamais supporté le tapage, préférant, en tant que veuve et femme de millitaie et soldat, la discrétion et la sobriété. L'adolescent partageait ce point de vue. Mais si il fallait passer par là pour que sa petite soeur soit vengée, alors il supporterait toutes les conséquences.

Il s'aperçut alors que ses parents n'avait peut-être pas le même avis sur la question...

Il inspira. Il avait l'impression que le silence des deux adultes était accusateur et voulait justifier ses actes.

_-_ Ils se lasseront. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer avant le procés final.

_-_ Un "mauvais moment à passer"?

Fujiko leva des yeux hantés sur son fils.

_-_ C'est l'enfer Heero... Tu ne le vois pas parce que tu ne quitte presque plus ton ordinateur, mais c'est l'enfer...

_-_ M'man...

_-_ Nous ne vivons plus...Hilde nous a été enlevé, plus rien n'est pareil... Odin, tu ne veux plus de mission à l'étranger mais tu te tues au travail... Heero, tu passe ton temps à poursuivre des gens pour te venger... Nous ne sommes plus une famille!!!!!

_-_ Ils doivent payer, maman!!

_-_ A quoi bon!! Hilde est morte, Heero!!Elle est MORTE!!

_-_ C'est justement ses meutriers qu'on essaie de faire payer!!On y est presque, merde!!

_-_ Ca ne la ramenera pas!!

_-_ JE SAIS!!

_-_ Alors pourquoi tu fais ça?! Eclata soudain Odin, Concrètement , qu'est ce que ça va faire, hein?! Dis le nous!!

_-_ C'es parce que...

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été capable de la protéger que tu dois nous plonger tous dans ta culpabilité!!!

_-_ _ODIN_!!!

L'homme se plaça une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Mais trop tard. Heero recula comme frappé. Il déglutit, trouvant l'action très difficile avec sa gorge asséchée. Ses yeux le brûlait d'un seul coup. Il fit quelques pas titubants en arrière.

_-_ Hee..Heero je n'ai pas...NON, REVIENS!!

Mais dès les premeirs mots, le garçon sétait détourné et s'était mit à courrir vers la porte d'entrée. Fujiko et Odin se lancèrent à sa poursuite, criant son nom. Ils le suivirent dehors mais furent stoppé par les journalistes qui, à l'ouverture brusque et à la sortie précipitée de l'adolescent, s'étaient rués devant la porte. Heero, plus fin, réussit à leur échapper, laissant ses parents hurlant autour d'une nuée vociférante de reporters.

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

Les Yuy attendirent le retour d'Heero toute la soirée, puis la nuit. Ils téléphonèrent à la police le lendemain après-midi, mortellement inquiets. Fujiko refusait de parler à son mari et Odin se sentait coupable comme jamais. Des recherches furent organisées, les amis et la famille appelés. Aucunes traces du fugueur. 

Deux semaines plus tard, on s'aperçut que la fenêtre avait été forcée et que l'ordinateur portable du garçon ainsi que quelques affaires avaient disparues.

La chambre d'hilde avait été saccagée...

L'adolescent était intelligent et débrouillard ainsi que relativement discret.

Il suffisait de ça et de quelques contacts établits sur le net pour disparaître.

Ils eurent la certitude qu'il était en vie un an plus tard lorsque Trowa, après avoit longtemps hésité à trahir la confiance du jeune homme, se décida à montrer la carte postale de félicitation qu'il avait reçu de Roumanie pour le rétablissement miraculeux de sa soeur.

Après cela, plus de nouvelles...

* * *

**_Quatre ans plus tard_**

L'homme consulta sa montre en finissant de siroter son cocktail à la terrasse de la petite gargotte près de la plage. Le début de la saison touristique commençait à peine, et le village était dans cette période transitoire de réveil. Le coin restait tranquille,mais devenait animé. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir quitter la petite île bientôt et s'en trouva légèrement morose. Mais il avait l'habitude de bouger, et trouverait certainement un autre petit hâvre aussi charmant que celui-ci...

Il ôta son chapeau de paille, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets miels. Remontant ses lunettes fumées sur le nez, il se détourna du spectacle des quelques gosses jouant au foot avec de grands cris sur la plage et héla le serveur.

_-_ Excusez moi...

Il tourna la tête à nouveau alors qu'on lui apportait l'addition et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme au sourire sympathqiue.

_-_ Etes vous Solo Howard? Le guide?

_-_ Heu oui...

L'autre sourit de plus belle et s'installa en face de lui.

_-_ J'ai entendu parler de vous par le club d'aviation qui vous loue la place pour votre hydravion.J'aurais besoin d'un bon guide pour explorer les îles plus sauvages du sud... Je paierais bien et en cash...Seriez-vous interressé?

Le guide se renversa sur son siège, tripotant le papier de l'addition. Ca tombait plutôt bien cette proposition à vrai dire...Et le jeune homme avait l'air réglo...Bon, il se renseignerait un petit peu mais a priori...

_-_ Et bien écoutez, ça ne devrais pas poser de soucis... Retrouvez moi à l'aérodrome dans deux jours et je vous donnerez une réponse...

_-_ Très bien. Alors à dans deux jours monsieur Howard.

Le brun se leva et après un sourire et un serrement de main, prit congé.

Le châtain se leva, laissa quelques pièces et se décida à flaner un peu avant de rentrer dans la petite chambre qu'il louait chez une autochtone. Avec un peu de chance, sa situation financière serait assurée pendant quelques temps et il pourrait partir un moment loin des touristes... Ce type avait l'air réglo...Il y avait quand même un truc qui le titillait à son sujet mais...

Le guide soupira.

Cinq ans de départs, non, de fuites constantes l'avait rendu paranoïaque...

Bah, il allait sans doute accepter le boulot, si le gars lui présentait le pognon...

Puis voler avec un mec mignon pour une fois le changerait des vieux richards ou des explorateurs suants... Ou alors des jeunes couples dégoulinants hurlant à la moindre bestiole... Oui, le mec pouvait crier plus aigü que la fille...

Non, ce type semblait célibataire... Puis il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les bruns, et celui-là avec ses yeux marines légèrement bridés était vraiment pas mal du tout...

TBC...

* * *

Nyahaha!

/Duo/Pff, c'était d'un transparent...

/Heero/Nul ton suspens...

Vou le savez, que vous allez payer pour cette impudance, non?Vous êtes masos ou quoi?!

/Heero/ Ben moi oui, Duo a juste une trop grande gueule, pourquoi?

Bon ça va, la ferme... J'spère que vous avez aimé!


	3. confessions obscures

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Ils attendaient le chanteur... Je hais ce titre, personne n'a une meilleure idée?!

Genre: tragédie, UA, OOC, angst...

Source: Gundam Wings 

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise, etc... L'histoire de base est largement inspirée de Juste un regard, d'Harlan Coben.

Notes: Bon, voilà le seul truc que j'ai réussis à pondre durant ma saison...

/Heero/Clair qu'entre dormir et picol...Ow!! Mais c'est vrai!!

Je _bossais_, ne t'en déplaise... Bref, désolée... J'espère que ce chapître vous fera un peu patienter avant la fin, très proche de cette fic...Bonne lecture!

Merci à Kitty et mangaby!!

* * *

_- _Et là, on peut trouver ces fameuses fourmis dévastatrices, savez, celles qu'on voit dans tous ces films pseudos-aventures là… Bon, la plupart du temps les guides vous montrent celles d'Afrique, ok, elles bouffent vite et tout ce qui leurs passent sous les mandibules mais _celles-là_ mon brave monsieur, elles vous bousillent un putain de _tigre_ en moins de deux minutes, j'le jure sur mon avion !!

-Impressionnant !!

-HEIN ?

-JE DISAIS QUE C'ETAIT IMPRESSIONANT !!

_-_ POUR SUR !!

Le pilote fit effectuer un demi-tour à son engin pour bien montrer l'intérieur de l'île à son client, lui montrant les grands arbres étrangement biscornus parsemant les roches saillantes.

-AU MILIEU DE CETTE VEGETATION, Y A UN PETIT PLAN D'EAU ET UNE CHOUETTE CASCADE, CA VOUS DIS D'ALLER VOIR ? ON PEUT ATTERIR A DEUX KILOMETRES ? Y F'RA PAS NUIT AVANT BIEN CINQ HEURES !!

-CE SERAIT GENIAL , MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le châtain aiguilla son appareil vers le lieu d'atterrissage. Voilà trois jours qu'il baladait son jeune client, un type sympathique venu d'Europe qui avait prit trois semaines sabbatiques après une mauvaise rupture.

Pour tout avouer, Solo ne serait pas contre procurer un peu de réconfort à l'âme nouvellement esseulée du jeune homme…. Et ledit jeune homme, au vu des quelques regards insistants surpris, ne lui semblait pas réfractaire à l'idée…

Quoi de mieux pour une idylle naissante qu'une charmante petite île paumée au milieu d'un archipel sauvage ?

Le châtain fit atterrir l'hydravion sur le plan rocheux qu'il avait repéré quelques semaines auparavant, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son client, souriant.

-On va enfin pouvoir s'entendre sans brailler comme des perdus !! Rit-il en ôtant son casque.

Le jeune homme souffla de manière exagérée en faisant de même avant de partager le rire de son pilote. Les deux hommes descendirent de l'appareil, s'étirant avec des soupirs de satisfactions.

-Ooouuuuf !! Premier et dernier vol que je fais dans un truc pareil !!

-Aaaaawww, allez, vous allez me vexer….

- oh, ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur Howard…

-Duo, et on s'tutoie, ok ?

-…Duo, vous…Tu pilotes à merveille…quoique de façon un peu kamikaze mais on ne peut pas dire que je n'appréciais pas… C'est juste que rester le cul encastré dans ces sièges pendant des heures…Wow…

- Je vois c'que tu veux dire !! Mais tu vas voir, un petit plongeon dans ce super plan d'eau, et ton mignon derrière s'ra comme neuf…

Il fit jouer ses sourcils et le brun éclata de rire, rougissant un peu.

_Ok, lui, il est cuit avant la fin de la journée…_

Le sourire du pilote s'élargit davantage et il donna une claque sur le dos de son client avant de lui passer devant, ouvrant la marche vers le petit coin paradisiaque.

Le feu crépitait doucement et malgré la présence des arbres aux branches aussi fournies que tordues, ils avaient, en se penchant un peu au dessus du gouffre d'eau, une vue magnifique sur un ciel parsemé de quelques étoiles luisant à travers de fin nuages étirés. La tête dans le vide, ils fumaient paresseusement une cigarette, se prélassant après un après-midi à sauter des rochers dans l'eau merveilleusement fraîche. Silencieux, profitant des seuls bruits du feu et de la cascade, ils savouraient tout deux une paix rare jusqu'à ce que le client parle.

-Donc, Duo…

Soudain, le jeune homme ouvrit complètement les yeux, en alerte.

-…C…Comment tu m'as appelé ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur un coude pour mieux voir son compagnon brusquement tendu.

-Duo ? J'ai dis quelque chose…Il me semblait pourtant que tu m'avais dis de t'appeler ainsi... ?

Le châtain marmonna quelques jurons dans sa barbe avant de soupirer.

-…Ouais…Je t'ais dis ça…Putain….

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe d'un seul coup ?

-Rien…T'occupes, c'est juste que…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, encore humides de la baignade et exhala un petit rire.

-Merde, je dois être vraiment bien avec toi, tu sais ?

-Heu…Merci, mais je ne suis plus là…

Le châtain le fixa intensément, plus sombre que son client ne l'avais jamais vu.

-…J'me suis présenté, non ? Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés. Je t'ais dis mon nom.

- Oui, et…

-Je t'ais dis que je m'appelais Solo Howard. Pas Duo.

- Et alors ? Duo n'est pas ton surnom, ou un truc comme ça ?

-…Non…

-…Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Duo_ refixa son attention sur le bout de voûte céleste, morose. Il pouvait finir la conversation, demander au brun de l'oublier et dériver sur un autre sujet pour finalement avoir ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il pouvait encore se sortir de cette situation stupide dans laquelle il s'était fourré comme un con en inventant un petit mensonge, une histoire de cœur brisé blablabla, qui lui attirerait une sympathie accrue de la part de son client lui-même malheureux en amour.

Mais au lieu de cela, il se surprit à dire…

-J'ai pas été pilote pour touristes dans un trou paumé toute ma vie, tu sais ?

Le brun le regardait, interrogateur, à l'écoute. Cette attitude fit fondre toutes les réserves de Duo dont la langue se délia comme prise de volonté propre.

-Quelques années avant… Bordel, ça me paraît des siècles avant…et parfois juste quelques jours plus tôt…J'étais…un…Un chanteur…une pop star…Il ricana, secoua la tête, trop bizarre à dire…Je m'appelais Duo Maxwell…J'avais vingt ans et toute une putain de vie de tabloïds devant moi… Enfin, pas toute une vie, les pop stars durent quoi, dix ans maxi ? Mais à l'époque…A l'époque, j'y croyais tellement…

Il marqua une pause, ravalant la boule commençant à se former dans sa gorge et attendit un commentaire qui ne vint pas. Jetant un œil au jeune homme, il ne vit qu'attente dans son attitude. Encouragé, il continua.

-Tu sais, quant…Quant tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu fasses des miracles, tu ressens des trucs complètement différents au même moment…T'es…fier…terrifié…Tu te crois dans la cour des grands, mais en fait, tu te sens tout petit aussi…T'es euphorique…Et malheureux, angoissé… Et t'as cette foi qui te dis que tu _peux_ y arriver mais de suite après tu es certain de péter plus haut que ton cul et que tu vas te casser la gueule quelque chose de royal… Alors…Il te faut des trucs, pour alléger la pression, pour te faire assurer, tu vois, quoi qu'il arrive…Ca commence léger, quelques joints avant le concert…Juste de quoi être _bien_… Et merde, ça marche, mec, ça _marche_ ! …Puis tu rencontres des gens…D'autres personnes, qui sont au sommet depuis un bail, que tu admires depuis tout gosse !! Et elles te disent…Elles te disent que la fumette c'est cool, mais qu'il va falloir accélérer si on veut tenir le coup…Parce qu'on va nous en demander des choses, et que là, ce n'est que le début…Et que plus on est connu et aimé…Plus l'idée de se louper est…Insupportable… Alors, ben…On agit en conséquence…Ca a commencé avec le batteur… Bon dieu, on te l'a engueulé, la première fois qu'on l'a chopé la gueule _littéralement_ enfarinée… Mais là, Jen, le batteur, nous fait, attendez les mecs, attendez…Vous entendez pas comment je joue depuis quelques temps ? Comment ça assure ? Merde les gars, ce truc là me fait accéder à un autre niveau, et vous voulez que _j'arrête ?!_ Et preuve que ce connard a été foutrement convainquant, on y était tous même pas une semaine après lui…

Il ricana, amèrement, puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu sais pourquoi tant de gens deviennent accro, Eli ? Parce que c'est trop _bon _! Tu découvres des degrés de félicité que tu ne pensais même pas _exister_ dans tes rêves les plus fous… Tu te découvre un potentiel énorme…Tu _sais_ pourquoi tu es là, et tu _sais _que _rien_ n'est impossible, que rien ne te sera refusé…Durant le temps de l'effet de la drogue, t'es maître de ton esprit…Tu t'es déjà drogué ?

-…Oui…

-…Et…C'est ce que tu as ressentis…Hein ?

-…Disons que je me sentais…Comme dans une grosse couette dans la sécurité de ma chambre par temps orageux… Rien ne pouvait…m'atteindre…

-… La meilleure sensation du monde…

-…Oui…

Duo sourit tristement.

-Sauf que ça ne dure pas…Et quand tu as connu cet état et que l'on t'en fait sortir…

-… Tu aurais mille fois préféré ne jamais avoir connu cela tant la réalité fait mal…

-…Exactement… Nous avons finis par croire que si nous n'étions pas dans cet état magique, nous ne réussirions plus rien… Et on a totalement oublié qu'on s'en tirait pas si mal avant…m'enfin…Bref, on a été accro en un temps record… Et notre notoriété grandissait à une allure de dingue… On enchaînait les tournées, les fans étaient…Wow, flippants est le premier mot qui me vient honnêtement…Mais qu'est ce qu'on pouvait les aimer pour cette…cette énergie démente qu'ils nous filaient… Bon la plupart étaient des minettes prépubères mais t'imagines pas ce qu'elles envoient…Elles t'aiment _inconditionnellement_ ces nénettes, et elles te le hurlent en pleine gueule !! Et elles exigent le même amour de ta part, chacune d'entres elles !! C'est…horriblement excitant et terrifiant à la fois…

Il tourna son regard vers le feu, vit qu'il commençait à s'éteindre et se leva pour réattiser les flammes. De toute façon, il arrivait à la partie de sa pathétique histoire qu'il haïssait avec passion…

-Ouais, on surfait sur une bonne vague… On a fêté les un an du groupe… tu veux une clope ?

Il en piocha une et balança le paquet au brun sans attendre la réponse. L'allumant à l'aide d'un tison, il tira une bouffée avant de continuer, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-On a eu un an…Plus de fêtes, de filles, de drogues… Puis…Il y a eu…ce concert… Ca faisait quelques mois qu'on était bien connus et cette fondation nous a contacté pour un truc dans cette ville… Une salle géniale, pleins de fans en furie, et un méga after… Sans compter la paye mais bon… On a accepté…Et ça, Eli, ça a été la pire putain de décision de toute ma vie…La _pire_…

-… Que s'est-il passé... ?

- Gros tas d'embrouilles, un _énorme_ tas d'embrouilles… Qui a conduit à…

Duo déglutit. Il entendit son compagnon bouger derrière lui, puis sentit une main sur son bras, et le souffle chaud sur sa joue alors qu'Eli lui murmurait.

-… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Duo… Dis le moi…

Le châtain ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les refocaliser sur le feu.

-On nous avait dit… Qu'il allait y avoir de la coke, beaucoup, pour notre anniversaire… On avait fait une méga fête la veille et on a remit le couvert juste avant le concert…Y avait des mecs qu'on connaissait pas qui traînaient mais on était tellement défoncés et… Bordel on en avait rien à foutre, on voulait tout exploser ce soir…

Il eut un ricanement horriblement sec .

-Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'on a fait…Sans même toucher à nos putains d'instruments…

Il sentit la main presser son bras et soupira.

-On était complètement morts dans les coulisses quand ça s'est passé…Donc on rien capté, rien entendu… Plus tard, à l'hôpital, ils nous ont tout dit…Bon dieu…

Il inspira profondément.

-En fait, la bande d'enfoirés avec nous dans les coulisses, ils étaient pas là uniquement pour nous…Il y avait eu une grosse embrouille avec l'organisateur et la sécurité…Des liens avec la pègre…Bref, le concert, c'était juste une grosse couverture pour une putain de passe de drogue…Mais…Pour faire passer le matos et les acheteurs, ils avaient complètement foirés la sécurité de la salle…Un gosse barge est entré avec une arme, a tiré…Semant la panique et provoquant…Pas mal de morts…Dont la plupart étaient..ces pauvres petites gamines venues nous acclamer…

Il serra les poings, déglutit de nouveau et sourit tristement aux flammes avant de conclure.

-Après ça et le battage médiatique, on a cassé le groupe et chacun d'entre nous a tracé très loin des autres…Et voilà pourquoi, Eli, je fais le taxi des airs ici…

Il se tourna enfin vers le brun qui le fixait gravement.

-C'est une histoire vraiment horrible que tu m'as avoué Duo… Je pense que je te dois aussi la vérité sur mon histoire…

-Hey, t'es pas obligé, j'ai fais ça parce que…

Le châtain soupira.

-… Parce que ça me pesait depuis presque cinq ans et que l'occasion s'est présentée toute seule… On t'a déjà dis que tu savais écouter ?

- Duo…Si tu as pu te soulager en me parlant, alors laisse-moi essayer avec toi…

Le regard du jeune homme était si intense à la lueur des flammes que Duo ne put qu'hocher la tête, solennel.

-J't'écoute Eli.

Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux des siens lorsqu'il commença à parler.

-Je t'ai moi aussi donné un faux nom, Duo. Et une fausse histoire… Je ne m'appelle pas Eli Gorkis. Et je n'ai pas été laissé par qui que ce soit…

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi continuer… J'ai perdu quelqu'un, il y a longtemps… Ma sœur…Cette perte a… brisé ma famille…Ma vie… Et depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de voyager, pour trouver des réponses et aussi…enfin, surtout pour fuir en fait…Comme toi…Duo…

Le châtain resta silencieux quelque instant avant de demander.

-… Quel âge avait ta sœur quand elle…a disparu ?

- Ma sœur avait treize ans lors de sa mort Duo.

-…Et toi.. ?

- Quinze.

-… Comment est-elle…morte.. ?

Eli, ou quel que soit son nom, sourit tristement, sans pour autant quitter Duo du regard.

-Elle a été piétinée lors d'un concert…Celui de sa star préférée du moment…Duo Maxwell…

Duo ouvrit la bouche, devenue complètement sèche. Il tenta de reculer mais la poigne du brun se raffermit. Il déglutit, toujours prit dans le regard semblant entièrement noir dans la lueur des flammes. Un regard triste, hanté, curieusement compatissant… Et évidemment dément…

Il sentit à peine la piqure, n'ayant même pas vu l'autre bras bouger. Se sentant faiblir, il poussa un gémissement, fit une tentative à peine perceptible pour se dégager avant de tomber en avant, incapable de maintenir les paupières ouvertes. Il entendit la voix lointaine et étrangement empreinte de regrets lui souffler :

-Ne t'en fais pas Duo…Nous allons nous sentir tellement mieux très bientôt…

Avant de sombrer…

TBC…


End file.
